


apa yang dibawa oleh ciuman pertama

by NairelRaslain



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: #Hyacinth2318, 2nd POV, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Indonesia!AU, Karma-senstris, M/M, Romance, fan-fanfiksi, oke itu tag-nya nyontek punya mbil, one year age gap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: pahit ini tidak mau beranjak,tidak. [#Hyacinth2318]fan-fanfiksi dariFirst Kissmilik madeh18 | Karma-sentris | 2nd POV





	apa yang dibawa oleh ciuman pertama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [namseokspb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namseokspb/gifts).



> **Disklaimer** : _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_ merupakan properti sah milik Matsui Yuusei.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**
> 
> fan-fanfiksi dari _First Kiss_ milik madeh18

Kau tentu ingat bagaimana ciuman tolol waktu itu. Terlalu basah, berantakan, dan sama sekali tidak manis.

Kak Gakushuu tertawa. Kau juga.

Itu ciuman buruk, tapi siapa memangnya yang bisa berciuman dengan baik di ciuman pertama mereka?

Yang itu sudah cukup manis buatmu. Rasa _mint_ samar bercampur cokelat yang beberapa saat sebelumnya kaumakan tertinggal di bibirmu. Yang itu juga sudah cukup manis.

Seharusnya itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasan bahwa ciuman pertama tolol kalian waktu itu cukup pantas untuk dikenang sambil berbicara banyak hal (dan diselingi tawa-tawa bodoh).

_Seharusnya begitu._

Sayangnya, kakak kelasmu itu berbohong. Apa maksudnya dengan pengakuan tiba-tiba bahwa ciuman kalian waktu itu bukan yang pertama untuknya?

_Apa maksudnya?!_

Kau tidak pernah meminta ralat. Kau tidak pernah meminta pembenaran.

Biarkan saja. Seharusnya dibiarkan saja!

Kau justru akan merasa lebih baik jika saat itu kakak kelasmu yang lucu itu tidak perlu memberikan pembenaran secara tiba-tiba.

Ciuman pertama burukmu itu yang seharusnya berkesan hancur jadinya.

Baiklah, apa bagusnya mengenang itu semua?

Kau membanting ponselmu, menatap langit kamarmu yang muram.

Ini tahun keempat sejak terakhir kali kau melihat wajahnya; terakhir kali kau memahat ingatan soal senyum separuh di bibirnya; terakhir kali sejak kau mendesiskan namanya lirih untuk memberikan ucapan kelulusan.

Kalau kalian masih bersama, seharusnya ini sudah menjadi tahun keenam.

Sekarang semua itu bukan apa-apa lagi. Sudah tidak ada artinya. Tidak ada gunanya.

Meski begitu, _meski begitu,_ kau masih merasakan pahit itu menjejak kuat di ujung lidahmu. Tidak mau beranjak, tidak mau pergi, _harus bagaimana_?

Kau masih menatap langit-langit kamarmu yang muram.

Ini selalu terjadi. Ingatan itu selalu datang, selalu terputar, selalu mengingatkanmu atas hari-hari lucu yang dulu berlalu.

Kau jadi bertanya-tanya seperti apa hari ini jika kalian masih bersama; seperti apa hari ini jika dulu tidak pernah ada perpisahan; seperti apa hari ini jika hal-hal baik selalu ada bersama kalian,

_seperti apa hari ini jika ia masih menjadi milikmu._

Pahit itu datang lagi. Kau memejamkan mata, membayang wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum separuh kepadamu.

_Hai._ Kau akan menyapanya seperti itu. Kau terdiam. Lama. Wajahnya masih di sana, senyumnya yang separuh masih di sana. Kau sendiri hampir kehilangan jejak kakimu sendiri. _Apa kabar?_

Pahit itu kuat di ujung lidahmu.

_Apa kabar, Kak Gakushuu?_

Kau menolak untuk membuka mata. Kau biarkan kenangan dan kenangan dan kenangan dan kenangan menghantui, menghiburmu dengan apa yang taknyata.

_Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku—_

Pahit. Ini pahit. Sangat pahit. Terlalu pahit.

_—tidak tahu harus hidup seperti apa._

**Author's Note:**

> mbil habedeyyyyy. ini kado dari nai ya huhuh maafkan nai yang ngubekin arsipmu bikos nai buta soal hetalia jadi gitude:(((((((
> 
> ini angst kan ya huhuhu semoga kadonya angst juga ini #NAI agak bingung sih gimana cara ngebikin fan-fanfiksinya, tapi moga bisa dinikmatin, deh.
> 
> pokoknya habedeeyy buat mbil yay<3


End file.
